


Get the Pastries, we'll clean up later

by OriginalPomegranate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPomegranate/pseuds/OriginalPomegranate
Summary: A few years after the events of Trespasser. One Last attempt at reconciliation from Solas. Lavellan shut him out  at the end of Trespasser and he thinks he can trick her into joining his cause because he just can't let go, even though they have been on opposite sides of the fight since he revealed his true identity. The inquisitior is confronted with a shot at revenge, heartbreak, love and eventually leaving the past behind.Solavellan angst I guess? I just had the burning desire to twist the knife a little, you know? Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharedwithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/gifts).



> Fellow Masochists, it is I, another member of the Solavellan cult. My first published fic, and it came to me while I was contemplating another playthrough in which I chose to torture myself again.. I don't know why I keep doing it to myself, but I have no regrets.  
> Not Beta'd because I can't knowingly subject a loved one to this disaster.  
> Don't hesitate to comment, point out stuff or just say hi.  
> Enjoy pls.  
> PS.: To the fabulous writer I gifted this to: thank you for making so many days better with your amazing writing and continuous wit and talent for angst. You've inspired me to participate in this madness.  
> I hope you remember my rare but sincere comments,  
> Wolfie

He had been patient. Had waited, had feared, had worried, had fought and ultimately... lost. Was this it? Was this the moment he would give in and reach out to her? No matter how long his life had been so far, nothing could have prepared him for the emptiness and longing he felt right now. She was his heart, and it didn't matter how many times he told himself it couldn't be; didn't matter how hard he fought for his cause and for his people, in the end it would come down to her. It was inevitable.  
Solas, Fen'Harel, Trickster, Traitor, Dread Wolf. it  
All these names weren't important anymore. The meaning they held was lost to the past the moment she had torn open the skies and stepped out of the rift back into this world. Into his world.  
How long had he tried to resist, tried to keep his distance? By now three years had passed since the moment Lavellan caught up to him at the Eluvian and he had taken the anchor back from her.  
The fight for the upper hand and the uncertainty about the future of Thedas had taken their toll on both of the opposing powers; it had been bloody so far.  
Solas, however, was sure that the fight would come to an end soon.  
Lavellan was the most formidable woman he had ever encountered and he knew she would see reason if she were presented with the right approach to it.  
More than once had she made clear that her heritage was an important factor in all the decisions she made and how could the decision she would be faced with soon not bring her to a closer understanding of her heritage first and foremost?  
He paced back and forth on the balcony of his newly acquired stronghold far off the mainland of Thedas and let his gaze roam over the people and the buildings under his rule. The cool breeze that was carried over by the ocean helped him focus.  
All this could be hers to share, he thought, letting his hands slide across the smooth stone endge of the balcony.  
He needed to prepare now, needed to plan ahead for the journey to Skyhold and thus he turned around and entered his chambers. Eagerly he reached for his things and called some of his advisors to his chambers to inform them of his departure. It wasn't all that uncommon for him to disappear for days or weeks at a time and travel was an essential part of his position as leader of the elven uprising, so they were prepared for his absence.  
Their faces and words, however, were a blur to him. All he could focus on was Lavellan's face in his mind, her expression when she would realise it was him, and when she would grace him with an uncertain utterance of his name, full of longing, sadness, confusion and love.  
Love. Yes. That was what he hoped he would hear in her voice, see in her beautiful, fierce eyes and feel in the gentle touch of her soft lips.

"Master, are you certain that your visit will convince the Inquisitor of the cause, once and for all?"

The voice of his most trusted advisor pulled him from his thoughts,

"Some things can never be certain, lethallin"

He answered, not meeting the other elf's eyes,

"But they are the things that are worthy of one last try"

He closed the lid on his knapsack, the one he always carried with him when he was still Solas, member of the Inquisition, and turned around to face his advisors once again,

"One last attempt to..."

To pick up the pieces of broken trust and a broken heart. He couldn't possibly let his fellow elves know that his only motivation was sentimentality, so he finished his sentence in silence.  
He shouldered the knapsack and secured his staff on his back, before concealing his identity with a hood over his head and ears. Traveling with his full armour equipped made no sense, so he chose to wear his humble attire. Perhaps the Inquisitor would remember a better time when she saw him like she like she used to. He was ready now, 

"Now, my friends, the time has come"

He nodded at his advisors and they respectfully returned the gesture, before they parted to let him walk towards the Eluvian on the other side of the room. He would use it to get to the mainland, because ships and traveling on water for longer distances still made him feel uneasy. The mirror came to life with a flick of his wrist and he embarked on his journey back to Skyhold.  
_______

Lavellan did not sleep well last night. Since Solas wasn't part of the inquisition anymore... No. Since Solas had betrayed her and everyone else and his plan to tear down the veil was revealed, Lavellan's dreams had haunted even her waking life. The dread wolf followed he wherever she went, not daring to approach but not leaving either. She knew it was her former lover who, despite his absence, never let her escape from his gaze. The dread wolf kept his gaze on the light that had illuminated his way forward. 

Day to day business of the new Inquisition, the peacekeeping force guided by the hand of Divine Victoria, was more and more becoming a chore instead of being the calling many had followed. Devoting everything they had, every resource, every alliance, every associate and every lead to locating Solas and the headquarters of his operation had taken a toll on those who still remained. Cullen was sleeping even less, Josephine was always on the road, meeting with potential allies and forming strong political bonds, Leliana and Cassandra worked hard on keeping the positive image of the new Divine alive while they both felt the backlash daily. Managing the spy network on the side was an additional challenge. Dorian kept in touch from Tevinter to give Lavellan of every scrap of information he could find and Sera was utilising her underground Red Jenny network for the same thing. Thom had left with Hawke for Weisshaupt to bring revolution to the order and recruit them for the cause. Which proved to be harder than anticipated.  
Vivienne was busy with managing the new circle and finding her way into the position of Grand Enchanter and it made her involvement in the Inquisition difficult. Bull and the chargers worked well with the inquisitions force as they had done before, no big change there.  
Varric squeezed in the occasional visit to Ferelden between his official Viscount duties. His reach over the Free Marches had grown and it was an enormous help to the Inquisition's efforts.  
After the Exalted Council the inner circle remained in a superficial way, Lavellan being the center of the structure that kept it from breaking apart.  
She was fighting to keep the Inquisition intact, even though the Divine held a protective hand over them. 

A knock on the door pulled Lavellan from her thoughts,

"What is it?" 

She asked and the door opened to reveal a sleep-deprived Commander coming up the stairs holding a stack of papers in his left hand,

"Inquisitior, the new reports from the Free Marches have arrived, would you like to have a look at them?"

He spoke softly, knowing from the way Lavellan sat at her desk massaging her temple that she wasn't ready for it all today,

"Just the essentials please, Commander"

She didn't even look up. He walked closer to her her desk and spread the papers before her bowed head.  
He started pointing to several small scribbles on a few maps,

"Varric apparently sent out some capable people, we have reports of agents of Fen'Harel all over the Free Marches"

He stated, waiting for a reaction from the Inquisitior,

"Sightings or close contact?"

She asked briskly,

"Most of them sightings, a few contact situations which sadly enden in a violent manner"

He explained, pausing for a second,

"However, a single agent was captured, sneaking into a ship in Kirkwalls harbour, it's likely he tried to hitch a ride to Ferelden"

That got her attention,

"Captured? And brought here I hope"

She looked up as she said it, determination suddenly clear in her eyes,

"Transport is underway, Inquisitior"

Cullen answered and collected his papers again,

"Finally some good news!"

Lavellan stood and turned to the open balcony doors.  
She rarely felt hope these days, so even the smallest of accomplishments lighted a spark in her.  
Cullen was pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less hope and a little more desperation, please.

The War Room was currently hosting the usual suspects apart from Leliana, who was uncharacteristically late. Josephine clutched her board to her chest while she moved a few figurines around on the maps to paint a more comprehensible picture of all the new connections and alliances that she had been able to secure over the last two weeks.  
Cullen gave a quick report, proudly stating that the new recruits were coming around nicely and the overall state of the Inquisition's forces was, in fact, more than acceptable. Cassandra couldn't be present because she had the whole 'continent's religious leader' thing going on, so her absence was excused.   
Suddenly the massive wooden doors flew open and Leliana stood in the frame, a serious expression on her face,

"The Caravan carrying the captured agent has arrived early, Inquisitior"

She revealed and took a breath. Slowly and as inconspicuously as possible all eyes fell on Lavellan who seemed to calmly prepare he reaction,

"Have him brought to the dungeon, provide some water. I'll deal with him later",

"Her",

"Hm?",

"It's a woman, I think you've had some dealings with her in the past"

The Spymaster explained, awkwardly evading the Inquisitior's eyes,

"This might become a little more uncomfortable than I'd hoped"

________

The dungeons were the only place in Skyhold that the Inquisitior didn't like visiting. For obvious reasons, few people enjoy staying in a prison, however Lavellan always felt particularly revolted by the sheer thought of stepping down the endless staircase to the cells.   
The Inquisition treated it's captives well enough; allowed them to retain their dignity.   
Still the sight of a living being behind bars against its will was against her nature.   
Her Dalish upbringing taught her to always respect another creature's space and freedom, be it animal or person. In some cases one was given no choice but to that freedom away in order save others and this was such a situation.  
Lavellan couldn't leave the handling of the interrogation to someone else, so she had to breathe in deep, hold her head high and make the descent.  
The guards at the lower door straightened up and greeted her before opening the door to the keep's old cellblock. Only one cell was occupied at the moment and when the guard was alerted of the Inquisitior's presence, she unlocked the cell and stepped aside,

"Inquisitior, would you not prefer waiting outside?"

Cullen stopped her shortly before they reached the cell and Lavellan gave him a stern look,

"I'm not made of glass, Cullen. I can handle myself"

She said,

"And besides, out of the two of us I was always the strong one"

She added, turning her head and nodding to the cell. Cullen nodded, accepting the answer the Inquisitior gave him and let her lead the way.

Before her knelt the prisoner on her knees, hands and feet tied and an animal pelt draped around her.  
She looked a bit worn, probably the weeks of horseback travel were showing. Her hair had been cut recently, but the colour was still the same. The self-righteous, spiteful look in her eyes was also still the same and the shrill voice as annoying as ever,

"Inquisitior Lavellan! Long time no see",

"And I thank the gods for it",

"I thought you'd be delighted to see me finally kneeling before you",

"Save the theatricals for your time in court"

Cullen could see that Lavellan had already reached the end of her patience but she couldn't lose her temper just yet. From what he knew extracting any useful information from this one had always been difficult but now it felt like balancing a rope over the crater of a volcano. Cullen had witnessed a few interrogations in his life and he begged the Maker that Lavellan would keep calm,

"You know as well as I that's not how this is going to go... Phhh save the theatricals she says"

Cullen heard the prisoner snickering to herself and he wished Leliana were her in his stead,

"You kidnap me and let your underlings manhandle me and throw me in a cell! As if I I'm going to let this go your way!"

A nervot sheen of sweat built up on Cullen's forehead as he regarded Lavellan's exchange with the prisoner. She was breathing normally and her expression hadn't changed and yet he had the feeling he was subjected to a false sense of security,

"The Keeper would never approve of this and you know it"

The prisoner was testing the Inquisitior's patience now,

"That's because you killed her and forced the clan to join Fen'Harel and his mad plan to destroy the world"

Lavellan answered calmly, 

"At least he likes it when I'm being theatrical, just last night he was telling me how he loves it when I make a show of riding his D..."

She didn't get to finish this last petty remark because Lavellan's patience finally ran out and she lunged forward to grip the other woman's throat tight and pull her to her feet. Cullen couldn't react fast enough; he only managed to put his hand on the hilt of his sword,

"Don't you dare"

Lavellan hissed,

"Don't you dare insult me like this"

She was staring daggers at the woman who was currently finding it hard to breathe,

"You might be my sister, Ellana, but I carry the weight of saving the world on my shoulders and I will not hesitate to do what it takes to get the information I need!"

suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. The Inquisitior had never burst out that like that and Cullen didn't know what to do or how to react. The prisoner seemed to be feeling equally if not potentially more shocked and confused.   
She obviously didn't dare to talk back at Lavellan,

"Now tell me what you know"

The Inquisitior let go of her sister's neck and she fell back down on her knees, coughing and grasping her neck,

"You've gone completely mad!" 

She screamed and scrambled to her feet,

"I've gone mad? Am I not the one trying to save this world from utter destruction?"

Lavellan put her hand on her chest and tried to emphasise her point,

"You would see our people's legacy rot in the shadows! Fen'Harel would see us restored to glory and the Gods will finally be free from their prison!"

Ellana sounded like a fanatic. Lavellan knew firsthand the deceptive powers of the Dread Wolf, for she had fallen for his charade herself once,

"Can't you see what madness this is? He wants to tear down the veil, bring destruction and chaos onto this world only to see to his own selfish desires out of guilt!"

She sought to convince her sister of Solas' evil plan but to her they were all lies. She believed he would raise the elven people up and restore their once glorious empire Elvhenan,

"It doesn't matter what I tell you, you'll only see what you want to see"

Ellana said, spite clear in her voice.  
She had always been a handful and most of the sister's childhood had been spend in constant rivalry for the Keeper's favour or for whatever childish reasons. Lavellan had never felt true kinship towards her sister, they tolerated each other because the clan's survival depended on it once. She had never thought her sister could actually take a childish rivalry to the point where they stood on different sides of a life or death scenario,

"Then it won't matter if you tell me where he is, will it? If he's as powerful as you think he is, I will never be able to defeat him anyway, right?"

Lavellan hoped her sister was not only convinced enough of Solas' power buts also stupid enough to   
think of this as a game,

"Exactly"

She said and Lavellan turned to face Cullen, who had silently watched the whole conversation,

"Commander, I think the prisoner is ready to talk. Get me a map and a scribe",

"At once, your Worship"

Cullen turned on his heel and went to do as he was told. He returned a few moments later with a map and a man who carries a few rolls of parchment and ink, only to find the Inquisitior kneeling next to the writhing body of the prisoner,

"ELLANA"

Lavellan yelled and shook her violently, but she didn't react. Her eyes were glowing and slowly turning grey while her body underwent the same change. Her skin texture becoming rough and cracking open like stone under too much pressure,

"Inquisitior, what happened?"

Cullen reacted quickly and ran to her side.  
The amulet the Prisoner was wearing seemed to be responsible for causing the gruesome sight before them,

"I don't know, she just collapsed and..."

The Inquisitior was at a loss for words and Cullen saw the fear clear in her eyes when her sister's body cracked at the joints and slowly fell apart, turning to dust in her arms.   
He couldn't do anything while she cradled the only remaining part of her sister's body, an unrecognisable cracked and broken grey torso, and silent tears fell from her eyes.   
The Commander bowed his head and in a consoling manner put his hand on Lavellan's shoulder,

"I'm so, so...",

"Don't, Cullen"

The Inquisitior interrupted him, letting the ashen piece of torso fall to the ground and crumble into dust. She breathed in, got back on her feet and composed herself,

"Don't be sorry, bring this to Dagna"

He held out his hand and the Inquisitior dumped the amulet in it,

"I need to know what happened"

Then she walked past him,

"Inquisitior, I...",

"I'm fine Cullen. I didn't expect this, is all"

He nodded and watched her leave, before he made his way to the undercroft.


	3. Chapter 3

After the long journey to the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux and the bandit ambush on the way back, Lavellan wanted nothing more than to get the blood and dirt of the road off of her body.  
Cassandra had requested she visit her in Val Royeaux to meet in person after the unfortunate incident with the captured agent of Fen'Harel. Cassandra tried so share her sympathies and Lavellan recounted the events as accurately as possible. It was good to see her friend again and Cassandra was doing well as Divine. They had spent a long time talking and catching up after the initial report. 

Now that she was back at Skyhold the hot bath could temporarily fix most things. Which is why Lavellan silently scrubbed away at all the guilt, anger, sorrow, the sacrifices and the weight of all her responsibilities.  
Her mind kept circling back to all the events of the past years and all the fear, the uncertainty and the useless fighting. Technically, Lavellan knew that Solas was the sole reason for it, but couldn't she have prevented it from coming this far? As Inquisitior she had the responsibility and should have seen through his... No. It was enough. No more blaming herself when Josephine had prepared a fancy celebration for her return. Also probably last month's Dragonslaying but let's not try to find the reason behind Josephine's desire for throwing a party.  
The Inquisitior needed to look presentable soon and thus she decided she could still wallow in her misery tomorrow.  
A loud thud from her bedchamber made her listen up.  
The ambassador must be getting impatient,

"Ugh Josie, I don't a new fancy robe delivered every time..."

She mumbled to herself, thinking that the ambassador meant a little too well sometimes. Still, she wiggled around in the tub, contemplating getting out,

"Just a few more moments?"

No, she should really get dressed now. She stepped out of the wooden tub and warpped herself in a robe before she opened the door to her bedroom and closed it behind her,

"Josie, I really don't need any more gowns or capes or dress pants, I'm well stocked thanks to..."

Lavellan stopped short when she noticed there was no new garment on the bed and no one in short, puffy, golden pants standing next to it. What instead lay neatly positioned on one of the bigger pillows, was a wolf's jawbone on a long, thin thread.  
She regarded it for a moment then reached for the thread so she could pick up the familiar necklace.  
The piece of bone felt smooth in her fingers when she held it and turned it around a few times. How did it get into this room? Into Skyhold?  
More than confuse her, it angered her. She glared at it now, her grip around it slowly tightening. Who dared to play this sick joke on her? Didn't everyone know what this stood for?  
She breathed in heavily and threw the piece out of the open balcony doors, hoping it would disappear into the snowy mountain region, never to be seen again.  
For a second, blind rage clouded her vision and she didn't see right away, that the necklace didn't make it through the door. It levitated right on the border between the room and the outside,

"What?"

She breathed out, slowly taking a few steps toward the open door and stretching her hand out to touch the necklace again.  
Before she could grasp it a cloud of black smoke emerged on the balcony and out of nowhere Solas materialised out of it. He stood there his hands clasped behind his back as always and a stoic expression on his face. The necklace hoovered in front of his chest,

"Hello, Vhenan"

His voice smooth and gentle but his words cut like knives.  
He grasped the necklace out of the air and stepped forward. Lavellan couldn't believe her eyes and stumbled backwards, further into the room. Solas slowly took a few steps forward and the balcony door closed behind him,

"What are you doing here?"

Lavellan asked with a shaky voice, bracing herself on the edge of her bed.  
Her former lover, who disappeared without a word to throw the world into chaos, was standing right on middle of her chambers. And the bastard didn't even acknowledge the weight of the situation,

"It is good to see you, too, Vhenan"

He said, knowing that he had lost the right to call her that long ago,

"Save it"

She spat, 

"You don't get to just appear out of nowhere and act like nothing's happened!"

His expression changed at her words and he let his hands fall to his sides. He had hoped for a different reaction, even though he was foolish to do so,

"You are right, of course, and I am sorry to disturb you on such short notice"

He took a few steps towards her,

"However the nature of my visit requires privacy I couldn't expect to have, had I barged in through the front gate"

A few feet in front of her he stopped,

"I haven't given up hope that you would see the necessity and justice of my cause. The elves need it. They need me and I need you"

Slick bastard, she thought, pushing herself off of the bed. Trying to manipulate her like this... she should have expected it

"How dare you speak to me like this when not even a month ago you murdered my sister"

She spoke calmly this time and the revelation that she knew it was him who had done it had a clear effect on his composure

"That's right, Dread Wolf. I know it was you. I could feel your magic all over the damned amulet she wore"

He closed his eyes and sighed,

"An unfortunate and regrettable path of action but I had no choice. I couldn't choose her life over the lives of all my followers, for had you extracted my location from her there would only have been more blood spilt unnecessarily",

"Unnecessarily? You started all of it. All the lives lost because of the breach and Corypheus and your plan to free the old gods... Every last drop of blood that's been spilt is your fault!",

Solas shook his head as if she were a child too stubborn to listen to his lectures. He turned his back to her and wandered to the other side of the room, to the bookcases and let his gaze roam over the different volumes,

"If you could only see, Vhenan, the world we will create for the elves... It will be glorious"

He was so convinced of this delusion that Lavellan didn't think anything could ever get through that thick skull of his. She had to end it one was or the other,

"Glorious only for your people"

She said and quietly turned around to face her desk so she could retrieve all the reports, stories and tales that piled up in her drawers,

"All these papers"

She didn't look up while she organised all of them on the surface of the desk,

"The recount every ambush, encounter and bloody conflict your people initiated with mine"

Solas turned back around and strode over to her,

"This is a collection of what your 'glorious' empire will bring with it. Nothing but chaos, destruction and death. Even for your people"

She tried to convey asuch emotion as possible with this statement and it seemed to stir something within Solas,

"They could be your people, too! Come with me, Vhenan, fight for them! Preserve the last of your heritage so that it may rise and prosper again!"

Suddenly he spoke with a passion she hadn't seen in a long time. He took her right hand in his hands and held it to his chest,

"You know in your heart what I'm doing is right and it must come to pass"

Lavellan closed her eyes to block out how close he suddenly was to her,

"I need you to be part of my world. How could I survive without you in it? You are my heart"

Doubts began to flood her mind from every direction, so pulled her her hand from his grasp and directed it behind her back to steady herself on the surface of the wooden desk. Solas' eyes were focused on her face and he took in all the emotions that crossed it,

"Do you remember the last words you said to me? Our meeting at the Eluvian... var lath vir suledin"

He said in an attempt to rekindle the old flame of their love and put his hands on her cheeks, turning her head slightly so she couldn't look away,

"Our love will endure"

Lavellan repeated her last words to the Wolf once more,

"I didn't believe you. Or rather told myself it could not be so... But even if this path I walk is one of death and ruin I choose to be selfish once more. I would have you walk beside me"

He lowered his head and put his forehead against hers in a familiar gesture. For a second, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to reminisce. He didn't have to say anything else; Lavellan had made up her mind,

"You said then that you wished it could"

She raised her head slightly and Solas could feel her breath on his lips,

"It didn't"

He furrowed his brows in confusion,

"Vhenan, what..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence, for a sharp and unexpected pain in his stomach pulled his breath away.  
Lavellan watched as he dropped his hands to his midsection and tried to comprehend the situation. She swiftly pulled the dagger out and he was forced to his knees,

"Maybe in another life we will be reunited... but in this one, it ends here "

She whispered and watched as the blood soaked through his shirt and ran through his fingers as he grimaced with pain,

"I always knew.."

He coughed and blood pooled in his mouth in between words, 

"Always knew... that you would be my undoing. One way or another"

His breathing became irregular and soon he didn't have the strength left in him to keep his body upright. Before he dropped to his side, Lavellan knelt down and steadied him, guiding his head to rest in her lap,

"I wish there had been another way"

She said, stroking his cheek with her right hand. He only shook his head and gave her a pained smile,

"It seems I must walk the Din'Anshiral alone, after all"

He tried to lift his hand to the cheek one final time, but he lacked the strength by now. His eyes slowly lost focus and she knew it was time,

"Dareth Shiral"

Lavellan said as the final breath fell from his lips,

"May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent"

She said it more to herself than to him, as a few rogue tears ran down her cheeks.  
She raised her head and took a deep breath to compose herself then she gently lay his head beside her on the floor and got up. A few drops of blood had found their way to her robe. It didn't matter, it would be replaced,

"You can come out now"

She called in the direction of the bathroom and the door slid open,

"It's over then"

Cullen said, clad in only a towel and his hair still wet, as he saw Solas' lifeless body on the ground in a pool of blood,

"It's over"

The Inquisitior repeated,

"Thank you for waiting this out. I wasn't sure you'd give him the chance to talk"

She added and Cullen walked over to her,

"If anyone is suited well enough to handle him, it's you. I knew you had control over the situation. Regardless, it can't have been easy..."

He didn't know how to express his sympathies to her. He was the greatest threat to the World to ever exist and yet he knew he meant everything to Lavellan once.  
She didn't register his words, although she was grateful he said them. She had no desire to dwell on the past, even the most recent.  
She wondered instead if she was late to Josephine's gathering and how the ambassador managed to keep her guests entertained until her arrival. Would she send someone up here to get her soon? Her thoughts were interrupted by the door flying open and Josephine bursting in, Leliana in tow,

"Your Worship I must insist that you come downstairs immediately and... Oh!" Josephine jumped backwards as she laid eyes upon the body,

"Goodness, what happened here?!"

She cried out and looked from the Inquisitior to Cullen and quickly back to the Inquisitior, since Cullen still hadn't put on clothes,

"Inquisitior, what happened?"

Leliana's calm voice sounded from behind her,

"Are you injured?"

She asked but the Inquisitior shook her head,

"This isn't my blood"

She simply said and walked towards Josephine and Leliana and then past them through the door.  
She only stopped because no one followed her,

"What is it?"

She said as she turned around and looked at her advisors standing in the room, dumbfounded as to what was going on,

"Well for one, there is a body and second it's our arch enemy and he's dead and bleeding all over the ground" 

Leliana answeres and the Inquisitior nodded,

"You're right, he IS bleeding all over the ground..."

She narrowed her eyes, 

"What would you like us to do? I mean what has to be done with him anyway?"

Josephine asked nervously,

"Nothing, we don't have the time. There's a party going on"

Lavellan said and turned around again,

"But, Inquisitior...!"

Josephine hurried after her but the Inquisitior simply walked down the stairs to the main hall in her bathrobe and called behind her:

"Get the Pastries, ambassador, we'll clean up later!"

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope Cullen coming from the bathroom didn't confuse anyone but I didn't want to make it too obvious that the Inquisitior and him are now a thing and all...   
> Was there a part you liked most? What wasn't really your cup of tea? Tell me stuff pls I'm desperate for validation because I am trash! <3


End file.
